


Going Up

by muse_of_mbaku



Category: Us (Movie 2019)
Genre: Black Reader, F/M, POC Reader Insert, PoC, Pre-Movie, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_of_mbaku/pseuds/muse_of_mbaku
Summary: US movie request about Gabe at Howard Homecoming with a black!reader insert





	Going Up

“You sure about this?” you questioned as you stepped onto the elevator and promptly avoided knocking over a red cup filled with a mysterious brown liquid. You cursed your toes being out when the soles of your sandals stuck to the corrugated metal floor. 

“Yea, I’m sure! You know how many parties are going on tonight? And we get invited to this one?” 

“YOU got invited. Not me, Reese.” 

She sucked her teeth at you and rolled her eyes in your general direction. She ran the flat of her hand over the dark denim covering her long legs and you kinda wished you’d opted for pants and not the tank dress that you’d paired with a jean jacket and a bold red lip. At least you had been sensible and worn a pair of wedges and not the stilettos she’d urged you to don. 

“Whatever man. Let’s go. I gotta see a man about some dick.”

Now you really sighed, knowing full well before the evening was over Reese would have disappeared into the crowd and left you alone propped onto a windowsill with a cup of something sweet and dangerous in your grip. The elevator opened and it was like the world tilted on its axis. Everywhere your eyes rested there was another body slinking, swaying, grinding, laughing, drinking, and plotting. The entire floor was black folks celebrating a homecoming weekend that seemed to be bursting the seams of the city. 

Reese let out a jubilant whoop and shimmied her hips as she waded into the crowd. It would be easy to lose her in the mass of people. You tried your best to keep your hand on her shoulder as the two of you bumped and pulled through the crowd, well aware of the eyes on the two of you. You felt the wet heat of a mouth pressing to your ear asking where you were going and your name. Felt the heavy weight of a hand on your waist that you batted away and kept moving. Before long you came to rest next to her, a table wobbly with large coolers and carafes of pre-mixed drinks was directly ahead. Reese was pushing a crumpled bill towards the men behind the table, then twisted her body towards you to force a cold cup into your grasp.

“I don’t…”

“Shut up and take it.”

She knew you’d been on edge all semester, denying yourself fun or letting go of the stress that seemed to plague you. You took a tentative sip and winced. It was strong with only the faintest taste of strawberry. The man holding the money laughed. His friend, seated next to a massive box of unopened bottles chuckled and caught your eye.

“What the fuck is this?!” you shouted at him over the music and din of people mingling. You stepped closer when you didn’t hear his reply the first time. 

“Vodka, tequila, strawberry kool-aid.” 

“So murder juice?” You nodded sarcastically and took another sip. This one went down a little more smoothly. You eyed him over the rim. He was cute. In a dorky way, that is. Tall and broad but a little aloof. Seemed like the type to crack jokes then turn around and blow your back out. 

He smiled again and reached across the table for your hand. “Gabe.”

You dried the condensation from the cup against your dress and shook his. “Nice to meet you.”

Before you knew it, Gabe and you had replaced his friend behind the liquor table. Reese and that same friend had linked up and been lost to the crowd. 

“I guess she found the dick she was looking for,” you scoffed.

“Not the droid she was looking for?” he joked. The Star Wars reference went nearly over your head. 

“You’re a goddamn nerd, Gabe” You were feeling looser than you had when the elevator door had opened. “I don’t even know what that means.”

“A nerd you’ve been sitting with all night. The same one getting stared down for having you next to him.” 

The drop in his voice was not lost on you nor was the shift of his chair closer to yours. 

“Is that right?” This called for coyness. 

He took a gulp from the cup in front of him and promptly choked. You leapt up and pounded his back until he calmed. 

“Real smooth, Gabe,” he muttered to himself. 

Even though it didn’t make sense, you found him endearing and before long somehow you were culled against his bulk while something slow poured from the speakers. He felt solid and good even if he was crooning off key in your ear. Unlike earlier, the warm heat of his breath against your skin was welcome. Gabe dipped you and a giggle escaped your throat. The bounce of your breasts in the scoop neck of the dress held his gaze for a moment. When he brought you back to standing something in his eyes had changed. 

“Liked the view?” 

“Prettiest one I’ve seen all night,” he quipped. 

You pressed closer to him, guided his hands back to your hips and looped your arms around his neck. You wanted to kiss him and it seemed he read your mind. The taste of strawberry and the heat of alcohol filled your mouth soon after the softness of his lips met yours. 

“Wanna get out of here?” He seemed unsure, almost afraid ask you. “I mean…if that’s what you want.”

Unlooping your arms from his shoulders, you pulled him through the crowd and into the first empty room with an open door you found. It was somebody’s suite, a smattering of posters taped to the walls and a worn sofa pressed into a corner. The shadow of the dark bathroom appeared out of the corner of your eye. You were grateful for the cooler air of the room, wandered over to a cracked window to get a burst of it against your skin. 

The cool glass against your back was anchoring you, your jacket long forgotten on a chair near the door. You shifted your hips and scooted back until the whole of you was covered in the cold of the drafty space. You could only wish that the window could open fully. Damn university safety precautions. 

“You know this isn’t the first time I’ve seen you,” Gabe said wistfully as he hunched over to stare out into the darkness settled over campus.

“It’s not?” you laughed as he took a seat beside you. You pressed your thigh against his.

“Yep. Saw you right after the start of the semester. You didn’t know I existed, though.”

“When? Stop playing.”

Gabe let out a bark of a laugh. “Met you in The Yard. Not my fault you didn’t even bother looking up.”

“I would have remembered those thick ass thighs,” you chortled. 

He made the muscles in them jump and your stomach clenched. 

Something in you unfurled and you shifted into his lap as much as the small space would allow. Gabe grasped at your waist as you settled. It still felt as if you’d slide off and onto the floor. 

“Don’t worry. I got you,” he mumbled as his head descended towards yours. He paused again in hesitation. 

“If I didn’t want this, I wouldn’t be a split second from riding those thighs.”

He quirked his eyebrows at you, studied your features for a moment. “Do it.” 

“Is that a challenge?” Coyness again. 

“Not a challenge. I’m curious.” 

Gabe waited for you to reposition yourself on one of his massive legs, one of his large hands pressed to the small of your back. The friction of your body atop his shifted your dress up and around your waist with ease. The thin fabric of your panties was no match for the denim covering his thighs. The first pass of your core against it sent electricity through every cell of your being. You were in trouble. 

Gabe’s eyes were dark, but the smile on his face was amused. He’d felt the shudder course through you, wanted more by the way he clamped down onto your hips and rotated you as he pleased. You let out a startled yelp before biting into your bottom lip. Yep, he was most certainly a goofball you’d be letting wreck you some time in the near future. 

You tried your best to keep quiet, but knew no one would hear you over the music anyway. The friction against Gabe’s thigh smoothed, the wetness of your panties now near sopping. Just a moment more and you knew you’d shatter. Gabe was still continuing to move your body back and forth against his. He flexed the muscles in his thick leg as he did so seeming fascinated as you whimpered and moaned. In the haze of your body starting to spiral out of control, he titled his head to one side to get a better view of you. 

“Like that?” he questioned as he pressed you more firmly onto his body. 

You could only nod in agreeance. It was a damn shame that you hadn’t even had him yet and you were about to fall apart all across his lap. You were so lost in your thoughts you hadn’t realized he’d slowed the movement of your body and now the sweep of your core against him was so light you ached to dive down onto him. But that slow and thin cycle set your pleasure to building, coiled everything within in you until it all burst forth with a cry of his name.

Gabe was up in one swift motion, moving from the window to the slip of wall next to the door. He secured you to his body with one forearm and freed himself from his jeans and boxers. You dropped your legs from his waist to help him slide the soaked fabric from your frame. He kissed you deeply before popping up his head and setting you to your feet. He raised one finger aloft like he suddenly remembered something. He disappeared and in the distance you could hear the clank and slam of him in the bathroom. Gabe reappeared a moment later, scooping you back into his arms and pressing you again against the wall.

“Condom,” he whispered against your lips before pushing in slowly. 

He set the pace again, your tongues meeting over and over between the thump of your wedges crossed behind his back. Your fingers dug into his shoulders as Gabe used the power in the thighs you’d just used for your pleasure. The heat of his breath was settling into the crook of your neck, both of you seemingly unable to form words. Gabe’s forearm chained you to him while his free hand pressed and fisted against the wall above your head. He caught the spiral of your body breaking again the held his stroke steady knowing once you tipped into the abyss he’d soon join you. 

With a final thrust you shivered around him, your voice swallowed by his mouth on yours and his final groan swallowed by the kiss you returned. Gabe lowered you slowly to your feet. Your legs were wobbly. His breath came in shallow bursts the puffed and deflated his chest. You smiled up at him. The smears of your red lipstick ringing his mouth and cheeks. Rubbing your thumbs across his lips, the two of you shared a giggle. 

“Want to get out of here for real this time?”


End file.
